All By Myself
by ZingerTreats
Summary: Harry look's back on his past and finds he is not alone as he may think he is. Slash Rated M for later chapters. MPreg DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE MPREG HP/SS HP/DM
1. All By Myself

**Slash M/M Slash If You ignore this warning it is your own fault.**

**Rated M **

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or any of the things you recognize I am using them as my toys to write out my little fantasies. Thanks to J.k Rowling for Harry potter and her world.

Prelog

The rain poured down as Harry stood in Greece staring at the picture in the locket Severus had given him. He thought back on the war again, What he had lost and how little time he had spent with the one whom he had given his heart to. The weather matched his mood as he stared into the stormy sky. Quiet tears slid down his face the one he had given his heart to was gone. For such a short time it had been. He looked back into his memory's. As he heard the sound of his Soul Mate and children playing in the water of the bay. Except for Tobias who was not Half Merfolk like his other brothers and sister, the cold sea would mate him ill at this time of year.

**Chapter one**

Harry Grinned as he greeted his friends, he caught the sight of Severus Snape out of the corner of his eye, Harry had to swallow and force a bigger smile to quell his aching heart. No one knew his darkest secret. The way he felt about this war and how it was forcing him to do things and say things he would not say otherwise. Why did is it so hard to pretend happy when his heart-felt like it was breaking each day he had to pretend things were alright. If he truly was honest with himself he would walk right up to that man and kiss that sour look off his face. Yet not even he knew the truth of how Harry felt for him, two years ago when he had realized he attracted to blokes over girls. It had taken another year to learn he had started to have a crush on the one person who was in someone of Harry's position off-limits. Not only because he was a teacher but because he was older than Harry himself and the world would see it as a scandal. The man of his affection probably did not even feel the same way towards him but Harry had hope that maybe one night would be all he needed. He was after all 16 and if he was honest with himself he knew that in a few short years he may end up dead at the hands of the Dark lord. Harry sank down into a chair next to Seamus as he had done for the last few weeks. "Harry, are you alright?" Seamus asked to soft for anyone else to hear Harry found. Trust Seamus to spot Harry in a fake happy state He just shrugged and responded honestly for once. "I don't feel well today, but it should pass soon, no worries alright, mate" Seamus just nodded.

The weeks past Harry Went though his school work faster and with such good marks that Hermione seemed to envy him but if she really knew why he was taking on extra school work would she really envy him. Harry felt the need to at lest spend one night with the one man he had fallen in love with. He had not really realized when he had truly started falling hard for someone who seemed to hate him for something that was never his fault in the first place but just one night Harry felt would keep him for the rest of his life if need be. So harry checked his map to make sure the path to the owlery was clear. He pulled out a piece of parchment, grabbed a muggle ink pen which he had nicked from dudley the last time he had been able to. He wrote a simple request on it. Quick dried the letter to owner of his un professed love. Put on his invisibility cloak and thanked Merlin that his Gryffindor buddies were heavy sleepers. He tiptoed out of his bed and down to the Gryffindor common room checking one more time to make sure no one was following him, he darted out of the portrait. Praising his own seeker abilities for being swift as he ran low to the ground watching for any sign of Filch's cat or any patrolling professor. He arrived at the owlery in record time, looked about to make sure no one was around. Harry tiptoed up to a tawny barn owl that looked like she was already awake, he simply slipped his letter next to her beak and said softly. "take this to professor Severus Snape, I will wait here for your return, I have brought a treat if you bring a response back." the owl hooted in surprise but took the letter and flew out the window near her. Harry watched the owl fly off he went close to the ledge of the window waiting for her to return with hopefully a positive response from Severus Snape.

Scowling at Harry Potter's perfect essay thinking to himself how well the boy had matured since he had come to Hogwarts. The Boy's penmanship was still off-key but some part of Severus found that is Could be just a cover omit not to look smarter than Severus knew the boy was. He gave the paper a good mark but added in his own script at the bottom that He needed to work on his penmanship he put the paper aside to pick up the next. When the sound of scratching came at his office door. Growling in irritation he flicked his wand at the door and it swung open revealing one of the school owls with a letter in its beak. The owl flew over dropped the letter and decided to perch on his desk to wait for a response. Scowling at the bird he grumbled "This better not be some fool student asking for extra time on their work." Picking up the letter there was no name on the front and no seal on it's back, eyes narrowing. After so many years of being a spy he would not put it past one of his students to try to hex him for a bad mark on their test or worse. So Severus tapped the letter with his wand and said a soft incantation to check if it was hexed. Nodding to himself, good thing the person was smart enough not to add a hex in the mix. Opening the letter and reading it his eyes widened a bit then he scowled in deep thought.

_Dear Severus Snape. This might be of some shock to you but not everyone thinks you're a slimy git. I don't at least...anyway I do not want you to think that I am doing this because I want to see you get upset or pissed off. I just...I want one blissful night with you if you understand what I mean. There will be no correspondence after if you do not wish it...But if you could give me one night in yours arms. You can even remove the memory if it would suit you. Although I do not plan on showing my face to you unless you ask me to. If you agree .. I have already arranged for a room at the three broomsticks under the name of Sam west. No that is not my real name as I am sure you may already know. The room number is 103 it will be unlocked if I am already there. The room won't be ready untill tomorrow .Thank you for reading this._

_Ps Please bring a trinket of some sort so that I know you truly only wish for one night. I will bring something of token as well for you._

Severus did not trust the fancy handwritten letter but it had been a very long time since he has last had a one night stand with anyone. From the looks of the school owl was giving him. It was a 6th or 7th year student who knew what would be at stake were people to find out. Nodding at the owl he grabbed the red ink quill he had used to grade the papers and scratched out at the bottom of the letter.

_To Mr or Miss Anon._

_I accept your offer, it may seem a bit rash of me to even contemplate doing something like this...But is has been a long while...I don't trust you without a real name or face, but as you stated in your letter it will be for one night only...as for a trinket I hope a locket with my picture in it will satisfy you. Please don't wear it while you are still at Hogwarts as I can tell by looking at the owl you are a student and I could lose my job if someone were to find out...as I am assure you have already guessed._

_Ps Don't send a return response to my response. I am going to bed. Good night Mr or Miss Anon._

Severus rolled up the letter and tied it to the owl's leg handed it a treat and watched as it winged out the slightly ajar door. Soon as the owl was gone he flicked his wand the door shut and locked as Severus stacked up the essays he was grading and headed for bed. If he was going to be pulling an all nighter with some hormone driven teen he would need his stamina and strength. Then he remembered he had patrols duty tomorrow night scowling he quickly called for his own raven who landed on his shoulder. Severus said softly to the raven, "Albus, I can't make it patrol tomorrow as I have made another plan and will be elsewhere, Forgive me" the raven cawed and flew off. whispering to himself as he made it to his rooms, "I have no idea why I agreed to such foolishness."

Harry's heart skipped when he saw the owl flying back in with a letter tied to her leg. The owl perched back on her stand and put out her leg into thin air Harry gently stuck his hand out took the letter, pulled two treats out of his pocket gave them to her. Tucked his hand back into his cloak and scurried back to his house tower. Sprinting carefully till he reached the fat lady panting softly he whispers the pass to the sleeping fat lady and went in snuck up into his bed closed the curtains on his bed threw off his cloak. Unrolled the letter much to his satisfaction even if a bit sadness. He read the response and knew that tomorrow night would be the highlight of his life,not even counting the end of the war. If that would ever even happen because in his own mind Harry would never be ready for facing the Dark lord. Part of Harry even felt like joining the bastard if Old Voldemort not killed his parents. Yet He had so of course harry was not only going to war for the wizarding world he was doing it for vengeance and for the safety of his newly kindled love towards a certain black-haired wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slash M/M Slash If You ignore this warning it is your own fault.**

**Rated M **

All by myself

Disclamer I do not own harry potter or any of the things you reconize I am mearly useing them as my toys to wright out my little fantasys Thanks to Jk rowling for harry potter and her world.

Chapter 2

The next day seemed to just drag by very slowly. It was saturday so there were no classes this day. Hermione walked into the library where Harry now spent most of his time. He looked up when he heard the loud thunk of a big book across from him on the table. Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly at the title of the book Harry was reading. **_Nine simple ways to make an everlasting scent potion by Erik Faw'er_****. **"Really Harry, just what scent do you plan on capturing? I know a few I enjoy. Oh and have you seen Ron I can't find him?" Harry shrugged as he stopped reading the book to look up at her, unsure if he should sware her to a wizards oath and tell her about what he had planed for tonight. He would need a cover and he felt could trust Hermione if only her. A wizard oath in place he would feel safer though and not have to worry about it slipping. "Havent seen Ron sence after breakfast...but I think he is with that one Ravenclaw girl he told us about. um and Hermione...I want to talk to you about something but not here. Let's find someplace without prying ears ok?" Hermione gave him a look that seemed to say FINELY. She stood without a word motioning for him to fallow her out of the library.

Harry put the book back in its rightful place, swung his book bag over his shoulder which he had started carrying the last few weeks. Because of all the extra work he had been doing called for a book bag. "So...Um I am thinking about signing up for Iceburgle. I know what you're going to say Hermione and don't. You know as well as I do that Quddich is much more dangerus then Iceburgle." Hermione looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. Yet said nothing as they made it to the room of requirements wall. Hermione passed in frount of the wall a few times than sighed as the door opened to allow them in. Once inside harry took in his surroundings, turned and stared at Hermione. She had made the room of requirements into small library. Harry chuckled a bit and sauntered over to a comfortable green plush chair, slinking down into with a sigh of relief. "Harry? I don't mind you signing up for Iceburgle... It just attests to what I have known for a while now does it not? and as for what you wanted to tell me? If you are going to tell me you're a puff then... well.. I already know that, I was just waiting for you to tell me it" Hermione smiled like she had just won her own gold medal.

Harry swallowed and looked down at his fingernails as if they were a part of the topic. "You have me there Hermione. I like men yes..but before you start in about how you told me so..you should make yourself ready." The heat in the room felt like it had been kicked up a few hundred degrees. Hermione nodded trying to look calm when he could see she was trying not to bounce in her seat. Harry nodded, took a deep breath letting it out a few times to calm himself from getting to worked up to talk about Severus before the oath. "So Harry you do realize that Iceburgle is kind of like male figure skating... but only with the ice broken up and shoes that hover low much like brooms would... right?" She said trying to distract him for freaking out too much. Harry laughed softly as heat burned his cheeks in embarrassment. As it was known that only male wizards are allowed to play it. Harry nodded looking back down at his shoes "Mione, I trust you...but it would make me feel better if we took a wizards oath that what I am about to tell you will stay a secret for at lest the next ten years...If I even live that long"

Harry swallowed harshly. "Oh, Harry what ever it is you know I wont tell anyone, But if it will make you feel any better i will sware by my magic and by my wand that if it ever leaves my lips I will never be albe to speak again after." Harry looked up as Hermione pointed the wand at her wrist and a thin golden cord seemed to glow around her wrist then settle in becoming invisible. "Ok, Um Hermione I...I am going to have a one night stand tonight because he does not know who really am but he does know I am a student...and"Harry paused taking a deep calming breath. "It's Severus Snape...and before you say anything I love him...I have been harboring this deep profound love for him for the last two weeks. Don't tell me someone can't fall in love in such a short time because i know better. Now are you mad at me." Harry bit his lip waiting for Hermione to start screaming at him waiting for her to say something about how it was wrong. He heard a sniffle then he felt his shoulders being encased by a crying Hermione. He Looked up and she smiled weakly at him as she sat back down. "Harry, I don't know what to say. I am a bit surprized by your true first in love experience being... well him..but I am just happy you told me, you should not have kept it hidden from me so long Harry. You are like the brother I never had and you know it. although I can understand why you did not come right out and say it, it is something that will take even me to get use to, but if it is what you want then I wont stop you. Merlin knows I have a crush on someone I should not..." Hermione blushed deep red but decided sence they were sharing truths she could share her secret crush to. " If you want to know, I am in love with Minerva McGonagall, so you're not the only one. yet unlike Snape and you I wont be happy with just a one night stand...but I understand harry trust me."

Harry Grinned at her, standing he gave Hermione a big hug and they both cried a bit before he gently pushed her away. dropping into the chair feeling like a large pressure was lifted off him. He nodded at her " I am so content and glad that I told you Hermione." She just smiled at him brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. "So..harry about this thing tonight...You want me to cover for you? because I can" He laughed nodding at her, knowing she could do a very good job at keeping people on a wild goose chaise. "That was the plan on why I wanted to talk to you, if you could use your wonderful scary skill to keep people thinking I am in bed maybe..." Harry gave a smirk that could have put shame to Malfoy's signature Slytherin smirk. Harry nodded again smiling at Hermione, he all but strutted out of the room of requirements. There were a few things he needed to do before tonight and one involved a lot of fabric and a costume with a mask to hide his face.

Severus was very irritable more so then usual at lest for him anyway. Part of the reason was he was the students that had not gone to Hogsmeed. Closely to try and find one that would give away who the mr or miss anon was. Yet much to Severus's displeasure none seemed to even look at him and tended to give him to much space. maybe it was the dark scowl he had on his face. Could be the anger that seemed to be rolling off him in waves. Severus could not find one face among them that gave any hint as to who it could be. Although there was one face that he had not seen much of today. The face that every time he seen it with those damn glasses that reminded him of his old school days with the bastard's father who use to pick on him. So Severus decided to go find the brat and see what kind of trouble he was getting into this time. That is when he saw him he had to stop short because something was off about the strut the boy had. Severus have never seen Potter strut like he was doing right at that moment. Like he had just come from sticking his hand a in cookie jar, Severus narrowed his eyes and watched closely to see why the brat seemed to damn happy for the first time this year.

Harry practaly pranced twords Gryffendor tower then he remembered he would need help with a costume. There was only one person harry knew that could pull off a excellent costume with a mask as well. Harry really did not want to talk to him but he needed to. So turning on his heel he headed to the place where Malfoy was this time of day. It was a bit scary that Harry always seemed to know where Malfoy was but Harry took it in stride. Soon Harry was standing in front of the slytherin house wall. He whispered the password watching as the wall slid to the side he entered. Much to the surprize of a few first and second year Slytherins who were eyeing him like they had just spotted mold growing on their favorite broom. That's when the slytherin prefect came into the room saw him narrowed his eyes." Who would have thought to see you, of all people here Potter. We already have one of your kind visiting on a regular basis. If I did not know any better I would say the Gryffendor's secretly love us Slytherin's." Harry scowled at him doing a very good job because the prefect did look a bit taken aback. "I need to Speak with Malfoy, If you went and told him, i would be out of here faster, or do you secretly enjoy having me here?" Harry smirked as the Slytherin prefect almost tripped over his own feet to go find Draco.

Draco was kissing Seamus hard, pulling on the dark curly hair as thrust his hips agnst him. Inwardly he was laughing at how many Gryffendor's seem to secretly have crushes on slytherin's. It was kind of sad really, but then most Gryffendor's carried around a lot of secrets. Unlike slytherin's who seemed to only have a few or them only because the less secrets the less one would have to worry about having anything hidden in their closets. Then a knock came to the door Seamus jerked back so fast jumped under Draco's bed before he could even take a breath. Draco glared at the door but got up to see who it was anyway, just because the person would not stop knocking and it was starting to piss him off. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" He shouted as he yanked the door open growled at the prefect who looked about ready to wet his pants. "I I um..Potter Is in the common room he wont go away unless he talks to you, Draco" Scowling at the prefect his eyes cold as ice Draco just sighed. "Send the Gryffindor up here then, may as well have a bloody party at this rate." Seamus stayed under the bed much to Draco's irritation. There was another knock at the door this one was not as urgent as the last one had been so it could only be, "Potter, what in the bloody hell are you doing here. You know I don't like you so why?" Harry ignored him walking past him sitting down on one of Draco's favorite room chairs. Then with an air as if he had not just heard Draco. "I need you to make me a costume, with a mask that will stay on though anything, and that will hide my face really well. I can pay you 100 gallons which is more than I would ask of anyone but i know how greedy you can be. I need it before 8pm tonight. Oh and as I'm making the order on such a close time frame make it 200 Gallons? if that would suit you?" Harry smirked at him while Draco seemed to just stare at him as if he had just lost his mind.

"Well, Potter even if I do despise you, and I do that is just too much money for me to pass up on one costume. You do realize i will be getting the better end of the deal? Right?" Harry's smirk grew into an almost wicked grin. "Oh I know, Malfoy, but you are the only one who can make a grand yet simple costume in such short a time and make it look good. Oh and don't tell anyone it is not something I will wear while I am still at Hogwarts at it would give away my true identity to the one I don't want knowing...If you understand what I mean?" Malfoy Just nodded then said "Any color you want the fabric will it be?" Harry's already almost wicked grin got wider. "Slytherin green, Gryffindor red, Ravenclaw blue, and Hufflepuff bronze. Make the blue and green more the red and bronze less. Oh and make it mostly black, it needs to be sexy but comfortable so if in ten years say. I would decide to wear it without the mask that it would not become stiff with age. I will send you the 200 gallons to you once I can get to my bank valt. I will pay you. trust that." Then Harry stood shook Draco's hand and walked out of his room. As soon as Harry was gone Seamus climed out from under Draco's bed not saying anything for a second so Draco could calm down. "Seamus? Pretend you did not hear that, I was sworn to a wizards oath to not say anything so don't ask me about why he was asking for a costume ok?" Seamus walked up wrapping his arms around Draco he said softly. "Don't worry He has more secrets than any man I know he has never really trusted anyone with the full truth without a bloody wizard oath. Besides Harry is after all my friend and I trust his judgement, what ever it is he hiding he has his reasons."

Note To Readers: I don't have a beta reader aso it may always be a bit late in making a next chapter. Go easy on me ok. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

All by myself

disclaimer I do not own harry potter or any of the things you recognize I am merely using them as my toys to wright out my little fantasies Thanks to Jk Rowling for harry potter and her world.

Author note:

Sorry for not getting to this chapter sooner i had a bit of wrighters block anyway on with the story.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUALY EXPLISIT DETAILE OF MALE ON MALE! IF YOU IGNORE THE WARNING DO NOT FALT ME FOR IT!

Chapter 3

Waiting in Gryffindor common room. pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. It was 5pm, two hours before he had to be at the three broomsticks in room 103. He was fighting with himself again on whether or not he should just call the whole thing off. Harry's nerves were on edge making him shake a bit. _Where in bloody hell is Malfoy with my damn costume, sure he has two hours more to finish it. Oh, come on who am I kidding, maybe if I had sent him a note last night the costume would be done by now. _That's when Hedwig flew though the door carrying a medium looking box. It was simple and plain, Harry thanked Merlin for Malfoy's choice of a package that would not draw to much attention.

Harry snatched the box gave Hedwig a treat. She landed on his shoulder as he made his way up to his dorm room. Hopping onto his bed he closed the curtain, opened the box a note fell out. Harry picked it up and read the simple elegant script that was Malfoy's penmanship. _200 gallons before next year. As you said you would send me, On such short a time span. I hope this is what you wanted. If not to damn bad._ Harry Grinned as he looked over each piece of clothing. They were made out of what looked to be spider silk, a very expensive type of wizarding fabric. The outfit had a flare much like something a Spanish conquistador would wear. Harry snorted at Malfoy's creation but then he had asked Draco for a sexy costume. The mask even had small emeralds and sapphires incrusted around the eyes of it. Knowing Malfoy they were real ones. Harry smirked, he wouldn't put it past Malfoy to do something like that. At least he was getting what he paid for. To harry it was probably going to be the most expensive gift he ever got for himself, and he would only be wearing it once or twice.

Severus took a long shower as he prepared for tonight. Growing more anxious as each hour past. He had fallowed Potter earlier that day to find the brat going into the Slytherin house. That had pissed him off, of all the nerve. By the law of Hogwarts Potter should not have been able to get into his house commons so easy. Unless of course Potter was secretly dating a Slytherin, then the rules would bend to allow the brat to enter. The thought had made Severus so angry that he had to go take a ice cold shower just to calm down. He would not want to make his one night stand with mr or miss anon turn into a shouting match about how students were stupid and never fallowed the rules.

Biting his lips as he dressed into the costume with care. Harry put a little bit of eyeliner on, grabbed the black spider silk gloves slipping them on. He tucked on his mask, and snatched his invisibility cloak smirking as he thought. _One night is all I need with you, Severus Snape. I wish that there would be more...but then at least this one will do. _sliding quietly out of his bed careful not to make any sound he crept down into the common room. Taking note of where everyone was, he spotted Hermione talking to Ron. Hermione looked up as Harry got near the portrait exit he knew she could see him for he had said what time he would be leaving. She looked back at Ron and said something about dragons it seemed to capture his attention as harry slipped out of the portrait.

Severus Snape scowled at the door to room 103 it was locked which meant that Mr. or Miss anon was not there yet. _It is 7:30pm where in the hell is that blasted student? if he or she dose not show up by 8:30pm I am leaving. _That's when he saw someone making their way towards him it was clearly male in a very nice yet if a bit over the top outfit. Severus raised an eyebrow as the young man slipped close to him unlocked the door and made a motion with his hand for Severus to fallow. Much to Severus Snape's irritation the young man spoke not a word but then Severus had guessed it was to keep his identity a secret. That gem toned mask only covered the nose eyes and forehead of the young man. Who ever this young man was he clearly had covered anything that may give who he was away. something a Slytherin might do. Severus just nodded at the young man as he opened a flask of firewisky that had been set up on the room. Filled to small tumblers with the firewisky and they got comfortable in the two nice worn chairs.

"I'm for making you wait, I had to ask a friend to cover for me. So would you like to exchange gifts now or wait until after..." Harry said calmly trying to change his voice to sound older then he was. "We can exchange them now, I do not wish to be carrying around a locket with my own picture in it. I am not vain, so here you are" Severus said as he untucked a small plain package from his cloak. He watched as the young man pulled a small package as well, but the young man's was in Slytherin green. They put the packages on the table and stood. "Shall we go into the bedroom or would you like a dance first?" Harry asked his own voice sounding too husky for his own good.

Severus nodded as a simple yet calming classical music filled the air around them. The flickering fire in the fireplace set a romantic atmosphere. He took the offered hand and they stood, doing a simple waltz around the open space in the nice room. Soon the song ended and with it the young man looked up into his eyes Severus knew those eyes. The green-blue that was indeed potters much to his surprise. Yet Severus would not give away what he knew, if this is what potter wanted and the much to Severus's irritation the boy Harry had once been was gone. he young man that had just been dancing with him was very much young but if he was willing to go to this extreme for one night with his position professor then Severus would not disappoint the young man. _You are a virgin...potter, I can tell by that look in your eyes. I understand now why you want to hide who you are._ Severus thought as he looked into Harry's eyes that were begging him for a kiss.

Harry swallowed and leaned forward pressing his lips to Snape's, the kiss was gentle at first but grew into a deeper kiss. He moaned as Severus took control of the kiss, twisting their toungs together. Tasting the light mint and firewisky on Severus's toung. Harry shivered his body pressing angst Snape's almost of it's own accord. Then almost to Harry's surprise he was lifted bride style and carried into the bedroom dumped onto the bed gently. He heard Severus whisper in a husky voice to his fear but understanding. "I know now why you wish to hide from me, but as we are to far into this I can not turn back now...My body will not permit me to...Potter. I just hope you are ready for what we are about to do." Harry shivers wondering what had given him away. Almost to his surprise and as if Severus had been reading his mind Snape whisper as he disrobed himself sank down onto the bed next to harry. He started to kiss along potter's neck. "It's those damn eyes of yours, even a complete fool if they were around you as long as I have been would know it was you, don't fret Potter I will not tell a soul, as stated in the letter I could lose my job because of this little indiscration on my part."

Harry almost purred as Severus slid his toung down his neck suckling on Harry's left nipple making him moan softly. Harry did not even know severus had already removed his own costume the only thing still on harry was his mask. It had been spelled to stay on his face no matter what happend, thanks to Hermione's skill at simple charms. Then almost every thought went out of his mind as Severus licked his navel. A very skilled warm hand started to stroke his manhood. Harry moaned Severus's name out. His body arching up into that skilled hand, "ahh Severusss, mmm..." Harry could feel Severus smirk as he slid down his mouth hovering over Harry's rock hard manhood. Panting harry looked down into Severus's eyes, the man was looking up at him almost asking the deep emotion of desire and lust smoldering in those dark onyx eyes. Harry could barely nod his head arching his back as Severus flicked his toung over Harry's head. Harry yelped out softly as he felt something warm and slick enter his opening. His eyes rolling back into his head he moaned Severus's name over and over. "There might be a bit of pain if i don't prepare you first" Severus whispered over Harry's twitching member. Harry gripped Snapes hair pulling him up for a hot searing kiss. Panting he nodded "Do it Severusss, make it hurt, mmmm I want I want.. to remember thisss"

Severus was a bit surprised at potters confession. He wont remember he said it of course but he would leave harry with the memory of their sexual encounter. He whispered huskily into Harry's ear. "are you really sure you want.. me to take your virginity Potter...if..if I do it can never be given back" Severus watched as Harry's eyes hardened a bit his face flush his mouth red form thier kissing. "Yes, Severuss if there is anything i am sure of, mmmm it is that I want you to be my first..." Snape could hear Harry's voice catch as if he would cry but no tears fell. Nodding he captured Harry's mouth in his, he pushed Harry's legs up a bit. Thrusting in as hard as he could. Harry cried out into Snape's mouth in the slient dim lit room, the pain hurt Severus had stilled waiting for harry to become accustom to the feeling of his own member inside him.

Harry saw stars as Severus pushed into him quickly. His body was not ready but the pain felt good to harry for some reason. Harry thrust his hips a few times wanting more. Much to his pleasure Severus seemed to understand, as he started to move harder into him. Harry was moaning almost constant with Severus Snape's name slipping from his lips. The night wore on as they found comfort in each others arms. Then the light of dawn started to peer though the room window harry watched as Severus used a cleaning charm on them both.

"I will take my gift Potter, Yours I will leave here as we agreed to in the letter. I trust you not to tell anyone the details of our little encounter. So I will leave you with the memory." With a flair of his robes Severus was gone heading back to Hogwarts a part of him left with that irritating young man. As he was now very much a man. Severus knew he would never be able to forget what they had done together, he had after all taken the one thing the man had left. Harry's virginity as such he would leave Potter with the memory of their encounter as he felt a little guilty for taking the young man's virginity.


	4. Chapter 4

All by myself

disclaimer I do not own harry potter or any of the things you recognize I am merely useing them as my toys to wright out my little fantasies Thanks to J k Rowling for harry potter and her world.

Author note:

For the readers, this story dose take place while Harry was 16 years old so he is over the age of consent when he and Severus did it. As well it dose take place during the end of the war. Just to clear all that up.

Chapter 4

Laying there after Severus had left, tears starting to pour down onto the pillow. He swallowed the emotional pain knowing it was for the best he had kept it to the one night. Standing he felt different, like something was off. He sank back down onto the bed. Taking a deep breath he stood up again Harry stumbled near blindly into the shower room. His muscles rejecting the movement, as he turned on the water. gripping the safety bar he stood under the hot shower spray letting the heat work on his muscles. He finely could no longer hold back his tears, dropping to his knees he started crying big hot tears.

Hermione was worried when she saw professor Snape scowling at his breakfast in the great hall. If Harry was still gone maybe something went wrong. If he did not show up by lunch she would go looking for him. Almost to her credit she saw harry walk up and slide into the seat next to her. "You alright Harry?, did everything go well..." Harry looked up at her gave her a weak smile. "Everything went well, Hermione don't worry" She shrugged as if they were only talking about a school work assignment.

He picked at the food Seamus had put on his plate, not really seeing it. Harry had hoped that after one night he would feel better. Maybe he would be over this love he had for Severus. Yet he was wrong it was worse now then before he had spent the night with Severus. _Maybe I just need to find someone else...ha who am I kidding? It wont ever be the same..._ Harry thought to himself as he picked at his food. Fred kept shooting glances at Malfoy from where he was sitting across from Harry. "We will talk later." Malfoy mouthed when no one was looking. Fred nodded at something Harry was saying but Malfoy knew Fred was giving him the answer.

Draco stood in the room of requirements, Fred sitting in a chair close to him a worried look on his face. "So your saying Mr. big ugly snake face want's you to.. to kill professor Dumbledore?, you are not going to do it.. are you?" Draco's lip quivered as he stared into the red fire that had showed up soon after they had arrived. "I wont do it... Severus knows I can't... so I will disarm Dumbledore...Snape will do a simple spell to send Dumbledore off the tower..., professor Snape already told me, Albus had told him to do it...and then.. Don't make me say it Fred." Fred could see the tears slipping down Draco's face. "I don't like it not one bit Draco, but I understand why he would...,Harry told me...under vow of a damn wizard oath... about him and Snape. Harry will hate Snape...when he see's what is soon to happen." Draco just nodded turning to look at Fred. "What are we going to do, I feel so helpless...Maybe If..." Draco shook his head. Fred took a deep breath walking over wrapping his arms around Draco's middle." I I will do something Draco...I So this is goodbye my darling, as a last request Draco my love, when I am gone please don't morn my death. Find your true soul mate, don't tell me I am because as much as we wish it was true...it will never be." Fred turned Draco around kissing him hard with all he had. He walked out of the room of requirements ignoring Draco as he shouted after him.

Fred had the bomb ready as he flew on his broom towards the battle as it raged about on Hogwarts grounds. Taking a deep breath he flew into the battle pushed the button on the bomb. The last thing Fred saw was his twins face the look of horror. It cut into darkness then he heard the sound of someone talking to him softly. "Fred? what happened?" Fred stood up slowly taking in where he was it looked to be a garden of some sort. Turning he saw his grandma and grandpa along with few other weasley ancestors. That's when it flooded back to him he sank down onto the grass and cried softly. Fred felt arms around him he looked up and saw Albus smile at him his eyes not twinkling as bight as he recalled. very brave thing you did my boy, very brave thing." Fred heard a snort a few feet away he stood up again and saw Severus Snape standing there a small smile on his face." Don't look at me like that, this is wizard heaven after all. There is one.. well a few who wont forget me." Snape said as he walked off to go talk to someone who looked a lot like Merlin.

Harry fell from Hagrid grabbing his wand, he stumbled to standing in front of Voldemort. Voldemort taunted Harry into talking. "YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED THEM ALL! I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE TAKES AWAY THE ONE MAN I LOVED IN ALL THE WORLD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" All the people standing nearby looked surprised. Draco had fled with his parents vowing that he would find Harry later and talk to him after the war was finely over. Soon Voldemort was gone all the death eaters that had not run off were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. Harry shook his head as Ginny came close to him." No Ginny, I don't want to talk about it...if you want to know ask Hermione.. ok" She just walked away ignoring the urge to kiss Harry.

Harry smiled weakly as he sank down next to Gorge. "I am sorry I couldn't save Fred, with everything..." "It's over and that is all that matters, Harry, I will miss my brother something awful...but he did what he had to do...He left me a letter about why he did what he did." Harry shook his head tears slipping down his face. They had all lost people close to them and as much as it hurt...Harry knew he would have something of Severus to look forward to. He had not told anyone about the pregnancy yet... He was afraid of how they would react. The only one who knew was madam Poppy. The Hogwarts Healer who had survived the attack by being hidden in a secret room in the library. Soon he would have to tell them... so he decided sense it would get out faster if he told Gorge." Um.. Gorge. I kind of have something I need to say...but maybe it should wait till after people get done morning." Harry swallowed as Gorge looked at him something unreadable in the redheaded man's eyes." Just tell me Harry, nothing much to lose now..." Harry nodded looking down at his nails. "I...remember when I had that one night stand with... Severus..." Gorge raised an eyebrow a small tired smile coming to his face. "Yeah, I remember...what about it Harry?" Taking a deep breath he said softly. "I...well.. that one night got me pregnant..." Harry winced when Gorge started laughing shaking his head. "Good joke Harry, nice one though." Harry stayed silent biting his lips tears coming to his eyes, he looked up at Gorge nodding, He stood up. "It's not a joke Gorge, he grabbed Gorge's hand putting it on his abdomen. "You feel it, that small bump, that... that is Severus Snape's and my unborn child... ask any healer."

Harry nibbled on some crackers, waddling into the borrow living room. Soon after he had told Gorge the whole wizarding world knew about Harry's unborn child. The influx of marriage proposals started showing up at the borrow shortly after he started living there, thanks to Molly who would not leave him alone about it for a second. Then there was the howlers that always got thrown into the constantly lit fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5

All by myself

disclaimer I do not own harry potter or any of the things you recognize I am merely using them as my toys to write out my little fantasies Thanks to J k Rowling for harry potter and her world.

Author note:

It has been almost a year since I have written anything. I am sorry for that. Just been really busy with things.. Don't bake me in your cakes or anything. Thanks for bearing with me. (Hides from people throwing cupcakes)

Chapter 5

It was much that way for the last six months. Harry had been learning about taking care of children, by the help of molly and the many books he had been given by hermione. Ron no longer lived in the wizarding world. He had fallen in love with a muggle woman and lived with her pretending he had been an orphan much like his brother Percy had all but done. Harry sighed growing sleepy again. A wizard pregnancy was much different and yet similar to a witch pregnancy. Wizard pregnancy lasted only seven months not nine like females tended to do, wizards had to be watched during their pregnancy because it was a rare thing to happen among males. Harry would be having a child in one months time, he was excited an a little scared about how well he would take care of his and Severus's child. Yawning he pushed himself to his feet putting a hand on his back he waddled to the new fridge he had bought for molly because of her help. It was muggle made but he had payed for it to run on magic and not power like in the muggle world.

Harry started singing softly as he made a sandwich adding peanut butter mushrooms and pickles to it. He grabbed an apple and went to rest on the chair again groaning as he felt the baby kick a rib. "Ugh little one shh, I'm eating so hold on you will get yours soon" Harry commented to his unborn child as he devoured the sandwich. George came into the room from upstairs where he had started spending most of his time at during the day. Harry had found it odd behavior of Gorge but then he was still mourning his twin. "Hey George" Harry have gorge a small smile. "hey harry, hows the pregnancy coming along? any bad pain since the last time?" Gorge asked quietly sinking down onto the couch arm next to harry. "Everything is alright with the baby.. I'm just a little tired nothing to worry about right now..it kicked right before I had a snack though" Harry chuckled softly rolling his eyes. George smiled a real smile this time but it did not show his teeth "Want to know what it is? Because mother found out by the last medi-witch that was here to check on you and the child" He said eyeing harry's big belly.

The sound of someone stumbling out of the fireplace swearing up a storm. Draco swayed into the sitting room where harry and George were seated. He pulled something out of his pocket an enlarged it setting it on the ground, a black bag with white fur about the top of it. Harry raised an eyebrow eyeing the Slytherin in wonderment. "Harry, since you are going to have my godfather's child it means you are now part of the malfoy family.. distantly. I brought you gifts since I wont be here when the child is born. Oh and Father said he wanted to speak with you tomorrow. Thank you for getting him out of azkaban, I must leave for greece tomorrow. See you around, Potter.. Farewell George.." With that Draco apparated out of the burrow.

Harry was surprised to have seen Draco pop up at the burrow of all places. Then again Draco had been acting strange. Ever since harry had sent the letter to release Lucius from azkaban, on the grounds that the man had only been trying to protect his family. Harry felt sorry for the Malfoys because what would it have been like if Voldemort had killed off all of them over some stupid prophecy. Harry figured his father might have done the same thing Lucius had done. George watched as Harry stared after Malfoy, noting the look in Harry's eyes. Shaking his head George got up, he started pulling gift wrapped packages from the bag and a letter fell out and hit the floor quietly. Harry spotted the letter and held out a hand. "It says, Open on a full moon next to the lake at hogwarts.." George raised an eyebrow but handed Harry the letter, wondering what it said.

The rest of the weasley family was giddy about the brand new baby stuff for Harry's child. All of the new baby things were in royal purple and black arachna silk, even the dragons, griffins, an snake stuffed animals. Harry was in awe of the gifts they were prize enough for a new prince or princess of any muggle royalty. "That was very thoughtful of the Malfoys, They know I have enough money to buy things for my child. Yet I have been having trouble deciding on the colors." Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear him, then he tried to stand but felt the heavy pain in his ribs as the baby kicked again. "Naughty naughty baby, that one kind of hurt more then the last. I know I know it is probably cramped in there. Soon you will be with us...Oh how I miss your father." He sighed while Molly and George went to make him something sweet to eat.

Draco had to find out who his soul mate was before the end of the year, his merman blood would boil him in his sleep if he did not find his mate soon. The last few months had been hell on earth for him and his family. Lucius had lost his high standing in wizarding society. Dracos mother had become deathly ill during Lucius's temporary stay in azkaban. Her mermaid soul had started to collapse while her soul mate had been locked up, Draco had written Harry telling him about his family being more mer-creatures then actually wizards and witches as well as everything that meant for his own family's safety. Draco was heading to greece where his father had said there was the mermaid Goddess Athena. She would know what to do and Athena would know who his mate was as well. It was hope even if just a little hope he had left to save what was left of the malfoy family.

Athena had been contacted by Lucius saying his soul mate was very ill. Even upon his return from azkaban. That Draco would die within the year, if he did not find his soulmate before his 18th birthday. The Sea Goddess was worried about the Malfoy family greatly. She had sent a message back to Lucius telling him to send his son to her, She had an amulet for Narcissa. It would help her to become healthy again as long as she wore the amulet and never took it off. Athena swam quickly towards a greek shore hoping that Draco would be there sooner rather then later. She knew who his soul mate was because she had been having dreams of them both.

Landing his broom upon the greek shore where he and the Mermaid Goddess were to meet at. Draco was worried and kind of nervous about meeting a woman who even the muggle Greeks knew. To the muggles though she was just another myth, Draco even as he knew he had to make haist could not help but feel extreme jealousy when he remembered how Harry and the Weasley boy had been sitting so close. It had surprised him to no end because before that Draco had never even thought of Harry, as anything but a annoying brat from Gryffindor who with the help of his friends had vanquished the dark lord voldemort. He watched the shore at the spot where he was told to meet with athena. Guessing he might have to strip and get into the water to speak with her Draco had brought a towel as well as an extra change of clothes.

Soon as he transformed into his merman self he swam below the surface of the sea and around the bay waiting for Athena. _Its a good thing that tonight has a full moon. _ Draco thought as he did spins and turns under the water enjoying the cooling sea rushing over his tail. Thats when he saw her, Athena was just as lovely as his father had said she was. Long flowing natural bleach blond hair bronzed skin and bright aqua colored eyes that even shimmered in the light of the full moon filtering down through the Greece sea."**_Hail Athena Goddess of the sea! I am so glad to be meeting you this night!_**" Draco Said bowing towards her in the waters. Flicking his own light silver-blue tail in a show of respect as his mother had once taught him to do.

She thought to herself as she approached the young Malfoy heir. _This young man is indeed under the foul curse of having his blood boil if he dose not find out about his mate. Sooner rather then later would be best. _"Hello Draco, here is the amulet for your mother. Tell her that she must never take it off or she will die within the day of or she will have to return forever to the sea. You might want to be prepared for who your true mate is. If you had more time then a year I would make you find out on your own." Athena said softly with a bit of sadness in her melodic voice. "Thank you so much for helping our family, You are indeed the Greatness of the seas that every one speaks of. If you tell me what my soul mate looks like and where to find him or her I can learn of the name later." Draco responds his voice soft and a little shaky from the lack of sleep and food.

Draco held tightly to the amulet Athena had given to him for his mother. He followed her to a small cavern under the sea in the great greece bay. Here they sat on a rock munching on seaweed and drinking water from a fresh undersea fountain. Once he was full he yawned and fell asleep on the a comfortably rock covered in seaweed and old worn blankets that had been lost to the sea by the wind. He awoke at dawn not realizing he had fallen asleep from a full stomach of rich food he sat up fast slipping into the water. "Draco my dear you should be more watchful of getting proper rest and food, I will tell you now who you are looking for... But you may already know him" Athena said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

She smiled at him as he slid up the surface of the rock keeping his lower half in the water out of respect. Its a Him! This is going to be better than I expected! I'm actually excited about knowing who it is. Draco though as she started to describe his soul mate to him in her lovely melodic voice. "He is a very strong man, Handsome in his own way, He tends to favor comfortable clothing over style. He has Blue-Green eyes he is very brave but has trouble telling others how he feels. I think you can relate to him in that sense. This last clue I tell you should give you the name of your soul mate, the man in whom you seek. He is six months pregnant with the child of a great dead wizard.


	6. Chapter 6

I am not getting paid for this I don't own anything of J.K Rowling's world I just use her characters for my own personal gratification.

Author Note: It is a really short chapter I know..It was either a short chapter or the readers would not get anything as I have a tiny case of writers block at the current moment.

Chapter 6

The look on Georges face when Malfoy popped back into the burrow a week later made Draco laugh. His father had already spoken with Harry about the Malfoy loyalty, Cunning, and honesty over everything else was what kept them together as a family. As well as accepting Harry into the family by giving him the ring Severus had worn as godfather to Draco Malfoy. It was done in white gold encrusted with black diamonds and emeralds of a simple band. Severus must have warn it around his neck under his clothes for no one to see it, Draco thought absentmindedly. He had already given the amulet to his mother, telling his father who his soul mate was had not been easy. Lucius though had seemed glad by the news of Dracos true soul mate.

Harry was quietly snoozing in his favorite chair at the burrow a book on the floor in front of him. Draco softly chuckled and went to pick up the book only to realize it was actually a Journal of Harry's written in Scottish Gaelic. Draco knew that the weasleys could not read Scottish Gaelic but he could. The fact that Harry could write in it fluently meant that he must have taught himself to do so for privacy reasons. Draco would not read it though if only because Harry was now a part of the Malfoy family, in more ways then one.

While Harry slept Draco asked molly if he could help her clean. Much to the shock of all the weasleys within hearing range. He was anxious and extremely nervous about telling Harry what he had found out a week earlier. Molly Noted that Draco Malfoy was acting so out of character that she thought it might not even be him at all. He did everything she asked him to do without complaint and he did it muggle style. George had sent an owl to what was left of his family members telling them to hurry or they would miss Draco Malfoy cleaning the burrow. He even added pictures of Draco dusting shelves and scrubbing the toilet so they would know he was not lying.

Bill could not believe his eyes when he opened the letter from george and pictures of malfoy dusting and scrubbing the burrow fell into his hand. His jaw dropped but he still had work to do so he couldn't drop what he was doing to go watch a Slytherin lose it. Charlie had been staying with his brother Bill so when he came in from wrangling a dragon he got the laugh of his life. Ron seemed surprised but burnt the letter and pictures to keep his muggle girlfriend from learning he was a wizard. He sent a letter to percy about the letter though asking if he got one too. Percy wrote back with a simple scoff about knowing the Malfoy's were just as strange as every one thought they were.

Harry woke up that night his eyes wide in astonishment to see draco sitting next to him on the arm of the chair harry was in. He rolled his neck looking up at Draco in puzzlement then huffing out a breath getting the man's attention. "Thank you for the gift's for the baby Draco..Why are you here? I know that seems rude but I'm not use to seeing you at the burrow. I thought you were going to be greece until after the child was born?" Draco looked down into Harry's something unspoken in the depths of the blond haired man's eyes. "I need to speak with you about something but I don't want to upset you while you are this far along with the pregnancy.. I should wait until after, Yet if I don't it could mean death for me Potter. As much as I detest the idea I must tell you now. We are alone, everyone went out tonight because I told them we needed to speak in private."

Sniffing the air Harry noted that Draco had taken a shower with his shampoo. It was strange to smell himself on Malfoy but he figured it was alright. He angled himself in the chair facing Malfoy the best he could. A warm air coming off of Draco made harry wince and swoon internally. It was a bit of a shock but the last time he had this feeling ,it had been the night Harry had spent with Severus Snape. He swallowed eyeing Draco humming softly taking in Malfoys choice of outfit in approval. Draco was wearing a simple black silk shirt with a Silver-blue velvet tie an snug black wizarding pants completing the look with black muggle Creepers. "Never thought you would wear muggle clothing. You look great Draco.."

Draco saw the look Potter was giving him it made him hopeful about telling Harry what he needed to. Much to Draco's surprize Potter flicked something at him from where he was sitting. He caught it his eyes widening a slow smirk forming his face. Looking down at Harry nodding realizing that Potter must have figured it out. "It's just a little token I'v been keeping for the left person who can handle the true me, I thought it might suit you." Draco slipped it on his right hand per wizarding engagement laws. It was a very nice sterling silver ring with the muggle symbol for chaos in the cinter done in a carved black diamond stone.

The light of the room glittered off the gemstone brightly, the thick warm air in the burrow made Draco a little sleepy but he had to tell Harry about them being soul mates. Taking a deep breath he started what he needed to say. "I am have merman as I told you before, I have been worried because I have not been able to find my soul mate. If I don't find my soul mate by my 18th birthday and wed him then my merman blood will boil me in my sleep. That was why I went to Greece. Athena the Mermaid Goddess told me who my soul mate for she was worried about my surival. It is you Potter, and before you say anything listen to what I have to say. We have never been the best of friends, I just hope we can put the past behind us and start over." Harry nodded listing as Draco told him of his curse, when Draco was done speaking he played with the edge of Dracos coat.


End file.
